


Asymmetry

by LetsGoKazeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas, Confession, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, Holidays, Hugs, Innocent Crushing, Rei Yasuda references, The URS lives in a normal human house for some reason, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, friendzoning, no smut. zossie is like 12-15 you freaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo
Summary: Zossie has a huge crush on Dulse, but he doesn’t seem to know. What better time than the holiday season to spend time with him?
Relationships: Amamo | Zossie/Dulse (Pokemon), Dulse/Zossie





	Asymmetry

Zossie lay alone in her room. It was pretty quiet there, so she decided to put on some music. She looked through her songs for a minute before choosing Asymmetry by Rei Yasuda. The music started, and then the words began to play.

_ Dare yori suki dakara! _

_ Dare yori mo kirai ni naru! _

_ Watashi no kimochi wo! _

_ Doushite wakaranain darou! _

_ Kimi to wa zenzen chigau! _

_ Ikimono ja warikirenai! _

_ Kokoro no kotaeawase wa, _

_ Yamete arinomama ni! _

_ Koi wo shiyou! _

_ “Ii ne!” wa kigaru ni tsukereru no ni. _

_ Me no mae no kimi ni wa nanimo ienai, _

_ Mata sukoshi dake, kamigata wo kaete. _

_ Kizukanai sore de mata ochite, _

_ Itsudatte jibun ni, _

_ Tsuita tagu ga kanashii... _

_ Dare yori suki dakara! _

_ Dare yori mo kirai ni naru! _

_ Watashi no kimochi wo, _

_ Doushite wakaranain darou! _

_ Kimi to wa zenzen chigau! _

_ Ikimono ja naketari shinai! _

_ Kokoro no kotaeawase wa, _

_ Yamete arinomama ni! _

_ Koi wo shiyou! _

_ Tsui agatta shashin wo nozokimi, _

_ Kimi to no kyori ga chikazuku ki ga shite, _

_ Demo mita koto no, _

_ Nai hito to machi ni, _

_ Omoishiru, _

_ Betsubetsu no sutorii, _

_ Shiranai dareka ni, _

_ Muita tagu ga sabishii... _

_ Nani yori itoshikute! _

_ Nani yori mo setsunakute! _

_ Futatsu no kimochi wo, _

_ Doushite tomerarenain darou! _

_ Watashi no kanjou na no ni! _

_ Kimi ni tsuki ugokasareru! _

_ Nani ga seikai ka nante mou, _

_ Wakaranakunaru hodo! _

_ Koi wo shiteru! _

_ Bukiyou de, _

_ Massugu de, _

_ Fuzoroi na futari, _

_ Doko ni mo nai yo, _

_ Donna hi mo, _

_ Hitori ga ii to omou toki... _

_ Dare yori suki dakara! _

_ Dare yori mo kirai ni naru! _

_ Watashi no kimochi wo, _

_ Doushite wakaranain darou! _

_ Kimi to wa zenzen chigau! _

_ Ikimono ja warikirenai! _

_ Kokoro no kotaeawase wa _

_ Yamete arinomama ni! _

_ Koi wo shiyou! _

_ Oh-oh, oh, oh _

_ Oh-oh! _

The song made her think about Dulse. She liked him a lot. He was tall and handsome and strong, and he always protected her. His hair was so nice and purple and fluffy, and he could probably pick her up with his muscles.

She just wanted to be with him. She saw herself decorating, having coffee, and playing in the snow with him. And once they got inside, they’d snuggle by the fire and watch Christmas movies.

“Hey, Zossie.”

There he was.

“Oh, hi, Dulse!”

They sat together for a while. It felt better now that he was here.

“Dulse. Dulse. DULSE!”

“Hm?”

“I want a hug. Can I have a hug?”

“Of course you can have one, sweetheart.” He let her wrap her arms around him and hug him as he did the same to her. “You’re adorable, you know that?” he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m really happy to have you as a friend.”

Zossie almost fainted. She was friendzoned.

“Dulse...” She blushed. “I don’t just wanna be your friend. I wanna be your  _ girlfriend.” _

“What?”

“We can play in the snow and cuddle by the fire together. I don’t just want to do stuff with you, I want to  _be with you._ I want to spend lots of time with you.”

“Zossie—”

“Shh.” She put her finger on his lips, then tapped his nose. “Boop!”

Dulse had to blush. That was adorable.

“Heehee!” Now that Dulse was a bit distracted, she nuzzled into him. “Cuddle time!”

“Hey!”

Zossie gave Dulse a little kiss. That only made things blushier. “You’re the best boyfriend! You’re so nice to me. Phyco and Soliera are so grumpy.”

“Zossie... this is weird.”

“No, it isn’t!” She hugged him. “Come on! Let’s go sit on the couch and watch something.”


End file.
